Aikaterina
by foolishBee
Summary: Qu'importe qu'il soit souillé, pour elle il deviendrait le plus grand des dieux si elle le voulait. Il serait Poséidon, non, Zeus. Il serait Zeus pour elle. Il la sauverait. Les mains dans les poches, il continua d'avancer, un sourire mutin aux lèvres, à la recherche de sa prochaine proie. [...] Il serait Zeus. Rated T pour scènes violentes voire gores. Âmes sensibles s'abstenir.


**Bonjour ! **

Ici **Bee.** Aujourd'hui, je vous propose un OS réalisé dans le cadre d'un autre concours sur skyrock. Le thème général du concours était "Halloween" et le sujet que j'ai choisi de traiter est celui d'une "Malédiction".

Autant que vous le sachiez: ce texte est assez angoissant et contient des scènes de violences frôlant parfois le gore, ce qui explique le rating. Je sais que je l'ai déjà dit dans la description mais je me répète: âmes sensibles, s'abstenir. Sérieusement.

Et j'en profite pour remercier ceux qui m'ont fait le plaisir de lire et/ou commenter mes autres OS, surtout "Tempête". Je vais mettre les bouchées doubles pour publier "Été". Encore mille fois merci, vous êtes fantastiques.

Sur ce, je vous retrouve plus bas pour plus d'explications et je vous souhaite dès lors une bonne lecture.

* * *

« Le colchique couleur de cerne et de lilas  
Y fleurit tes yeux sont comme cette fleur-là  
Violâtres comme leur cerne et comme cet automne  
**Et ma vie pour tes yeux lentement s'empoisonne** »

_ Les Colchiques_ - Guillaume Apollinaire

.

.

.

* * *

Le Soleil brillait haut dans le ciel et elle sourit en sentant ses rayons caresser son dos. Autour d'elle, les cris et les rires des enfants résonnaient et ne pouvaient que magnifier son humeur déjà joviale. Elle parcourut cette foule d'enfants des yeux, à la recherche de sa propre progéniture, et son sourire se fana bien vite sitôt qu'elle le repéra. Il avançait lentement, d'un air abattu, et il se trouvait encore à une centaine de mètres d'elle, près des grilles de son école – « sa prison », comme il aimait l'appeler – mais ce n'était pas sa démarche peu enthousiaste qui inquiéta sa mère. Ses joues étaient rouges, ses yeux gonflés, des cascades brillantes roulaient sur son visage pâle et elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux le désespoir que seule l'attention d'une mère pouvait effacer.

Il dût également l'apercevoir car il accéléra sa cadence et – ses cordes vocales en pleine action – il se réfugia en un quart de seconde contre la poitrine de sa mère qui s'était accroupie pour mieux l'accueillir. Tandis qu'il s'agrippait de toutes ses force à sa tunique, elle l'entoura doucement de ses bras réconfortants avant de remonter sa main droite dans ses cheveux et de les caresser tendrement.

« Chuut, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, _mon amour_ ?  
– C-C'est S-Sakura ! », sanglota-t-il contre son sein.

_**Encore**_, ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser. Elle promena un instant son regard sur cette foule attroupée près des portes de l'école primaire du village et tomba vite sur cette jeune fille aux cheveux roses qui semblait être à l'origine de nombreux tourments de son fils et lui lança un regard plus que menaçant, tout en continuant de caresser le jeune garçon et de lui murmurer des mots réconfortants. Elle le laissa pleurer tout son saoul calmement, attendant patiemment qu'il soit prêt à tout lui expliquer et, quand il eût fini, et que sa poigne sembla moins désespérée sur les pans de sa tunique, elle s'écarta doucement de lui et le couva d'un regard maternel.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait, cette fois-ci ?  
– Hinata-chan a-a oublié son goûter a-alors j'ai voulu partager le mien m-mais Sakura l'a pris et elle a dit que les gens comme nous ne méritaient pas ça parce que nos yeux étaient b-bizarres – ses yeux se remplirent se larmes – et-et puis elle s'est mise à se m-moquer de nous a-avec Naruto.  
– Naruto ? S'étonna-t-elle. Mais je croyais que vous étiez amis...  
– C'est plus mon copain ! S'insurgea-t-il en croisant les bras. Il s'est moqué d'Hinata-chan ! », cracha-t-il ensuite comme si c'était le plus grand des péchés.

Parfois elle oubliait à quel point son fils était proche de la Hyûga. Il avait même adopté ses bégaiements, c'est dire.

« Je vois...et tu n'as pas essayé de vous défendre ?  
– S-Si, admit-il, penaud, en baissant les yeux et en laissant tomber ses bras le long de son corps, j'ai voulu répondre mais comme Hinata elle est a-amoureuse de lui elle m'a dit de ne rien faire. Du coup ils ont volé notre repas et ils se sont moqués de nos yeux.», finit-il en remontant vers elle ses yeux larmoyants et en serrant les poings.

Karura soupira et plongea un instant sa main dans son sac, en gardant toujours le regard fixé sur son fils.

« Tu ne dois pas les écouter, _mon amour_, tes yeux sont magnifiques.  
– Non c'est faux ! Ils sont vraiment bizarres et maintenant tout le monde se moque d'eux... »

Elle sortit un mouchoir de son sac à main et l'intima de s'approcher.

« C'est parce qu'ils sont trop aveugles pour voir la vraie beauté, murmura-t-elle en essuyant les traces de larmes sur son visage.  
– Hein ?  
– On ne dit pas « Hein ? » mais « Pardon », le réprimanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, puis elle reprit; est-ce que je t'ai déjà raconté la légende d'Aikaterina ?  
– Ayetakarena ?  
– Aikaterina, le corrigea-t-elle. Elle habitait à Athènes, en Grèce il y a très très longtemps de cela et c'était la fille de deux créatures légendaires. On disait qu'elle était la plus belle fille de la cité, elle avait de magnifiques cheveux noirs si longs et soyeux qu'ils tombaient comme une cascade sur son dos, elle avait une peau laiteuse que lui enviaient toutes les femmes du pays mais, ce qui frappait le plus chez elle était ses yeux.  
– Ses yeux ? Fit-il en écarquillant grandement les siens.  
– Oui, sourit-elle. Ils étaient bleus comme le ciel, brillants comme les étoiles et si purs qu'on disait que tous les hommes qui y plongeaient leur regard en restaient pétrifiés d'admiration. Poséidon – tu te souviens de Poséidon ? Le roi des mers et des océans ? – eh bien un jour alors qu'il nageait non loin d'Athènes, il la vit et, par hasard, son regard se posa sur le sien. Il en tomba aussitôt amoureux. Seulement voilà Aikaterina avait déjà un fiancé qui s'appelait Héliodore. Poséidon continua donc à la courtiser sans succès. Mais voilà qu'un jour Athéna, la déesse de la sagesse et des bonnes mœurs le surprit en train d'embrasser la belle Aikaterina. Elle fut furieuse qu'une jeune femme promise se laisse faire ainsi dans sa ville et elle lui jeta un sort.  
– Un s-sort ?  
– Oui, une malédiction. Elle transforma ses cheveux en un nid de serpents et ses yeux devinrent comme ceux de ces animaux, perfides, et manipulateurs. Désormais, quiconque rencontrait son regard se transformait en statue de pierre. A cause de cela, on la surnomma Méduse car désormais c'était elle qui régnait en maîtresse de la mort sur la ville et même Héliodore la rejeta.  
– A-Alors plus personne ne l'aimait ? Osa-t-il demander après un instant et elle se demanda si ses yeux pouvaient encore plus s'agrandir.  
– Non plus personne...sauf Poséidon. Comme c'était un dieu, il pouvait voir à travers la malédiction et il la trouvait toujours aussi belle. Il continua donc à l'aimer même si elle le rejetait parce qu'elle le tenait pour responsable et que, à cause de lui, plus personne à part lui ne lui accordait le moindre regard. Poséidon, bien sûr, en bon jaloux qu'il était, n'y voyait pas le moindre inconvénient puisque, dès lors, il était le seul à pouvoir admirer sa beauté mais, quand il comprit que tout cela la faisait souffrir, par amour pour elle, il lui promit de trouver un antidote et de lui rendre sa véritable apparence. Il lui promit qu'il la sauverait, finit-elle dans un grand sourire.  
– Wah... » siffla-t-il d'admiration, les yeux brillants.

Elle se releva alors, lui laissant le temps de méditer sur ce nouveau conte. Son fils adorait les contes et elle savait que c'était l'une des rares choses qui pouvaient le réconforter dans ses moments de tristesse, mis à part une certaine Hyûga. Il arrivait parfois qu'il la maintienne éveillée pendant des heures et des heures parce qu'il voulait en entendre toujours plus sur ces princes, princesses et fées de contrées lointaines qui le fascinaient tant. Mais, de tous les univers, c'était les légendes grecques qu'il préférait. Il avait un faible pour ces dieux puissants, ces demi-dieux héroïques et ces déesses toutes plus belles les unes que les autres dont la colère pouvait soulever les plus violentes tempêtes et dont la douceur suffisait à panser la plus purulente des plaies.

Elle lui prit la main droite et les dirigea lentement vers leur demeure, le Soleil toujours haut dans le ciel. L'auburn semblait être dans un monde à part où il essayait de s'imaginer Poséidon, dans son armure étincelante, bravant vents et marées pour les beaux yeux de Méduse, si bien qu'il ne remarqua même pas qu'ils rentraient chez eux. Mais alors qu'ils se préparaient à tourner l'angle de la rue, son regard se posa par le plus grand des hasards sur sa meilleure amie, la timide Hinata, cachée derrière les jambes de sa mère, le regard baissé et le rouge aux joues. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'empourprer et de sourire légèrement Hinata était vraiment jolie. Mais son sourire disparut dès qu'il la vit relever les yeux et les poser, pleins d'admiration, sur son camarade blond, son ex-meilleur ami.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère lui avait raconté ce conte-là en particulier, après tout ses yeux ne méritaient pas que quiconque lui prête un tel serment...mais il voyait bien le lien qu'il y avait entre cette légende et la brune. Il suffisait d'un regard pour savoir qu'elle avait les plus beaux yeux de la planète et – nota-t-il en voyant Naruto faire le pitre pour amuser Sakura, l'élue de son cœur – personne ne le remarquait. Elle était amoureuse d'un idiot qui ne remarquait pas sa beauté...comment osait-il ? Il serra le poing gauche. Comment osait-il capturer son regard sans jamais se rendre compte que le sien était un don du ciel ? Personne ne devrait avoir le droit de poser ses yeux sur une telle pureté, et certainement pas un orphelin comme lui, souillé jusqu'à la moelle.

Il tira légèrement sur la manche de sa mère.

« Dis Maman...  
– Oui, _mon amour,_ prononça-t-elle dans un parfait accent français.  
– Poséidon...est-ce...est-ce qu'il l'a sauvée... ? » l'interrogea-t-il en ne quittant jamais la brune du regard.

Mais sa mère ne répondit pas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**« Est-ce qu'il l'a sauvée ? »**_

.

.

.

* * *

Un. Deux. Trois. Tac. Tac. Tac. Un. Deux. Trois. Tac. Tac. Tac. Le bruit de l'impact de ses doigts contre le bois de la table résonnait jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme. Annulaire. Majeur. Index. Un. Deux. Trois. Annulaire. Majeur. Index. Tac. Tac. Tac.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait encore ici ? », grinça-t-_elle_, suivi d'un claquement sec de langue.

Ses doigts s'immobilisèrent soudain en l'air. Assis dans ce bar miteux, dans un coin mal famé de la ville de Konoha, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser la même question. Que faisait-il là, dans ce coin de mauvaise réputation ? Depuis quand traînait-il la nuit tombée dans un tel endroit, entouré de badauds et autres loubards puant l'alcool et la misère ? Il n'était pas comme eux...l'était-il ? Son bras gauche le démangeait, il le sentait frémir sous de légers picotements, de légers spasmes de plus en plus douloureux.

« C'est la troisième fois en deux jours... »

Déjà ? Il pensait que c'était la première fois...il avait toujours l'impression que c'était la première fois... Depuis quand faisait-il cela ? Depuis quand était-il là, assis sur cette chaise qui tanguait, courbé sur lui-même et le regard dans le vide ? Depuis quand portait-il cette même veste sale, brune et recouverte de boue qui lui donnait cette allure débraillée ? Il n'avait pas toujours été ainsi...il n'avait pas toujours été si misérable. Il ne _la_ sentit même pas s'approcher tant il était absorbé par sa litanie.

« Tu ne me réponds pas ? », susurra-t-_elle_ chaudement au creux de son oreille et il se tendit.

Tac. Tac. Tac. Un. Deux. Trois. Plus vite, toujours plus vite, ses ongles battaient sur cette table sale le rythme effréné de son cœur. Tac. Tac. Tac. Boum. Boum. Boum. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de mourir ? Il s'écarta vivement d'elle les yeux écarquillés et le cœur battant. Les picotements dans son bras s'étaient transformés en tremblements violents qu'il ne pouvait aucunement contrôler, il sentait son membre se secouer de manière saccadée, comme s'il était possédé et c'est avec horreur qu'il réalisa que ces tremblements s'étaient propagés à sa jambe gauche qui les avait elle-même transmis à sa jumelle. Tac. Tac. Tac. Un. Deux. Trois. Est-ce donc cela, la mort ?

« Tu as peur, c'est ça ? », _l_'entendit-il de nouveau murmurer au creux de son oreille

Il frémit et porta vainement sa main tremblotante à son oreille afin d'empêcher chacune de ses paroles de l'atteindre. Il ne voulait pas _l'_entendre; il ne devait pas _l_'entendre. Tac. Tac. Tac. Un. Deux. Trois. Pourquoi était-_elle_ si proche ? Tac. Tac. Tac. Il porta aussitôt son autre main à sa tempe, en poursuivant le martèlement de ses ongles contre celle-ci. Il les sentait qui s'enfonçaient dans sa chair, mais qu'importe, il préférait souffrir physiquement plutôt que de _l'_entendre.

« Peur d'être tenté ? »

Et _elle_ éclata d'un rire sardonique qui le glaça sur place. Ses jambes repartirent de plus belle, comme possédées et il les sentit se cogner à maintes reprises contre la table, manquant de la reverser. Sa main gauche ne lui était plus d'aucun secours, secouée elle aussi, il peinait à la maintenir en place contre son oreille gauche, il sentait les tremblements, comme des courants électriques qui remontaient de son coude vers le bout de ses doigts, l'électrocutant, le percutant, comme un vulgaire rat de laboratoire, comme si Frankenstein s'amusait à vouloir ramener ce bras à la vie encore et encore. Tac. Tac. Tac. Le sang affluait vers son cerveau à une vitesse affolante si bien que même ses doigts avaient du mal à tenir le rythme mais il parvenait tout de même à entendre ce rire sordide. Tac. Tac. Tac. Plus vite, toujours plus vite, il ne voulait pas _l_'entendre, Tac Tac Tac. La table manqua à nouveau de se renverser à cause de ses jambes mais il n'en avait cure, Tac Tac Tac, _son_ rire l'angoissait, le paniquait, il l'entendait résonner au creux de son âme. Tac Tac Tac. Il plongea vivement sa main droite dans sa poche mais, à sa plus grande horreur, celle-ci était vide. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire de sa dague ? Sa tête bourdonnait, il avait des vertiges, l'impression de tomber et ce rire, _son_ rire était fort, trop fort...trop tentateur, il lui intimait de tourner le regard juste une seconde, une petite seconde, de caresser du regard _ses_ lèvres si parfaites, d'observer l'harmonie de _son_ visage quand _elle_ souriait, de promener ses yeux plus hauts, toujours plus haut et de... Et puis plus rien.

« Si seulement tu te laissais faire... »

_Elle_ s'était éloignée, conclut-il lorsqu'il ne sentit plus _sa_ chaleur auprès de lui et, à en juger par le volume de _sa_ voix, _elle_ se trouvait désormais assise sur la chaise qui lui faisait face. Il baissa aussitôt la tête. Il sentit sa main peu à peu redevenir inerte et il put enfin la détacher de son oreille et la reposer doucement sur la table. Ses jambes, elles, mirent plus de temps à se calmer et il regretta amèrement d'avoir changé de pantalon. Lorsqu'il jugea l'atmosphère suffisamment détendue, il se risqua enfin à prendre une bouffée d'air dont il aurait mieux fait de se passer. La fumée de cigarette qui embaumait l'air de cette pièce étroite envahit aussitôt ses poumons, ne manquant pas de lui brûler la trachée par la même occasion il avait l'impression d'étouffer et toussa à maintes reprises, le souffle court, peinant à recouvrer sa respiration tandis qu'il sentait _son_ regard impassible sur lui. Pourquoi ne l'aidait-_elle_ pas se demanda-t-il en relevant doucement, péniblement les yeux. Il pouvait sentir le sourire sadique qu'_elle_ devait afficher. Pourquoi ne l'aidait-_elle_ pas ? Ah oui, ce n'était pas _elle_, se rappela-t-il en toussant fortement et en redirigeant aussitôt son regard vers le sol. Il toussa encore, à plusieurs reprises, tentant tant bien que mal d'ignorer l'odeur de nicotine qui lui brûlait les narines.

« Je pourrais t'aider, tu sais ? » _l_'entendit-il susurrer et ses tremblements repartirent de plus belle ainsi que sa toux.

Il enfonça avec force sa main dans ses poches, espérant vainement en ressortir l'objet convoité mais rien n'y faisait. Il n'était pas en sécurité, comme ça. Il allait succomber, il le savait.

« Ce serait tellement plus simple... Tu sais ce qu'il faut faire... »

Il n'en doutait pas. Ce serait tellement plus simple...Oui, tellement plus simple de se laisser aller. Il n'aurait plus mal ainsi. Son corps lui obéirait, il n'aurait pas besoin de toutes ses doses, fini cette quête interminable, cette sensation de manque et ses jambes ne seraient plus couvertes de ces affreuses cicatrices. Oui, ce serait tellement plus simple...

« Il suffit d'un seul regard... »

Un seul regard...oui c'est ça, un seul regard...Non ! Il ne devait pas abandonner, il ne devait pas se laisser faire. La facilité ne le sauverait aucunement. Il avait une mission, il devait _l_'aider, pas se laisser aller...il avait une mission...il était une personne de confiance...il ne _l_'abandonnerait pas...alors pourquoi sentait-il peu à peu ses orbites se tourner vers _elle _?

« Un seul regard... »

Oui, c'est ça, juste un seul regard, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire ? Juste une seconde, non, un quart de seconde, le temps de se remettre en tête _ses_ lèvres si pulpeuses, _ses_ dents si blanches, la noirceur de _ses_ cheveux, la candeur qui _la_ caractérisait, la moue que décrivaient _ses_ traits et ces magnifiques perles qu'étaient _ses_ yeux...oui, une seconde, un instant, le temps de regarder ces deux bijoux. Juste un regard, un millième de secondes, se disait-il, sa détermination jetée aux oubliettes, ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, n'est-ce pas ? Il était si proche, si proche, il suffisait qu'il lève un peu plus la tête, encore quelques degrés...

Un bruit sourd le tira de sa transe et ce fut comme si une bombe avait explosé à quelques centimètres de son oreille. En un millième de seconde, il se souvint soudain de l'endroit où il se trouvait, les conversations bruyantes des clients lui tirèrent une grimace tandis que le bruit de deux choppes de bière qui s'entrechoquaient lui parvint à l'oreille. C'était comme si des milliers de personnes s'amusaient à parler à haute voix dans sa chambre tympanique, il entendait tout, le grincement d'une chaise que quelqu'un tirait pour s'asseoir, le bruit d'un tonneau de bière qu'on ouvrait dans la réserve, l'eau qu'utilisait le barman pour nettoyer les verres vides, tous ces bruits l'assaillaient de toute part mais ce n'était rien comparé à celui qui l'avait « réveillé ». Du coin de l'œil, il vit qu'une choppe de bière avait été déposée sur la table crasseuse.

« Oh désolée j'ai dû vous effrayer ! », entendit-il et il leva alors le regard vers la source de cette voix.

Et c'est alors qu'il se souvint de la raison de sa présence dans ce bar miteux. C'était pour elle. La serveuse. Elle était rousse, ses longs cheveux tombant en cascade le long de son dos jusqu'à atteindre ses reins et elle lui sourit d'un air penaud et inquiet. Son nez était légèrement retroussé, comme si elle venait de sentir une odeur peu agréable – il ne s'était pas lavé depuis une semaine – et ses yeux exprimaient un mélange d'émotions qu'il ne sut décrire. Peut-être était-elle apeurée ? Il est vrai qu'avec ses yeux rougis, ses cernes violacées et ce tatouage vulgaire sur le font, n'importe qui le prendrait pour un fauteur de troubles, voire un drogué.

« Bien sûr qu'elle le pense , tu t'es vu ? S'agaça-t-_elle_. Laisse tomber, elle n'en vaut pas la peine. Non mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi ? Je suis bien plus belle, n'est-ce pas ? Regarde-moi... »

Il choisit de _l_'ignorer et continua d'observer la rousse...Karin, d'après son badge. Il la vit reculer légèrement lorsque son regard se fit plus insistant mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il n'en avait que faire, la seule chose qui l'intéressait était ce qu'il fixait depuis le début; ses pupilles. Celles-ci étaient d'un rouge vif, incandescent, comme des flammes éternelles et flamboyantes et il ne put s'empêcher de se lécher la lèvre supérieure. Ses yeux brillaient. Elle était _jolie_.

« Les miens sont plus beaux, d'abord. »

Il grogna légèrement...l serait le dernier des imbéciles s'il en doutait. Il entendit la rousse se racler la gorge.

« Est-Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? Vous voulez autre chose, peut-être ? »

Oui, il la voulait elle. C'était pour elle qu'il venait chaque soir dans ce bar, pour lui parler, pour lui demander son aide et elle daignait enfin en prendre compte... Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour le lui dire lorsqu'une clameur se fit entendre. Ils se tournèrent tous deux vers un groupe d'hommes accoudés au comptoir qui regardaient la télévision, un peu plus loin à leur droite. D'après l'édito, il s'agissait d'un flash info et la journaliste parlait de ce serial killer qui faisait rage dans leur ville depuis quelques mois déjà et qui semblait s'en prendre aux jeunes filles durant la nuit. Il vit du coin de l'œil _son_ regard s'assombrir en écoutant les nouvelles.

Apparemment, une nouvelle victime avait été retrouvée dans la rivière d'Oto, à dix kilomètres au nord de la ville, son cadavre avait été repêché par la marine et, d'après le médecin-légiste, le décès remontait à plusieurs jours déjà. Comme à l'accoutumée, la jeune fille avait été mutilée et ses deux yeux lui avaient été retirés avant d'être simplement recollés grossièrement avec de la colle forte.

« C'est-C'est effrayant, hein ? Tenta timidement Karin en le regardant et il vit le coin de sa lèvre supérieure se soulever dans une grimace d'angoisse. Il a tué une fille qui était avec moi en maternelle... », poursuivit-elle malgré son manque de réaction, comme si elle espérait qu'il la réconforte.

Il se contenta de la regarder, se demandant pourquoi cela devait l'intéresser. Il lui sembla _l'_entendre vaguement murmurer quelque chose ressemblant à « potiche » mais il _l_'ignora de nouveau et préféra garder ses yeux sur la rousse. Cette dernière fut soudain appelée par d'autres clients assez impatients et elle lui lança un dernier regard, comme si elle hésitait, puis lui adressa un rapide hochement de la tête et se dirigea vers une tablée d'hommes dans la quarantaine plus ou moins éméchés tandis qu'il observait sa chevelure danser devant lui. Il sentit son cœur battre plus fort contre sa cage thoracique. Il la voulait...il devait l'avoir...il le fallait.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça ? » Se plaignit-_elle_, des trémolos dans la voix et il voulut aussitôt se tourner vers _elle_ pour _la_ consoler.

Annulaire. Majeur. Index. Un. Deux. Trois. Annulaire. Majeur. Index. Tac. Tac. Tac. Résiste. Résiste. Son bras gauche tremblait entièrement et il porta péniblement sa main à sa bouche afin de mordiller le bout de ses doigts, geste qui le calma légèrement. _**Je le fais pour toi.**_

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me regardes pas..._Gaara _? »

Ses tremblements redoublèrent. Il but d'une traite son verre et quitta aussitôt ce bar. Il alla se réfugier dans une ruelle perpendiculaire, à deux mètres à peine de l'entrée du bar et s'adossa contre un muret, le souffle court, et attendit. Il _la_ sentait, à ses côtés, qui lui lançait des regards désapprobateurs et hargneux mais il préféra _l'_ignorer, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de _lui_ répondre, il savait qu'il allait céder.

Il avait parfaitement calculer son timing. Le bar fermait à trois heures du matin, les employés le quittaient vers trois heures trente, le temps de se dire au revoir, et il savait que Karin serait seule à trois heures quarante-cinq et prendrait la rue Hokage vers la gare du Nidaime et c'était à ce moment-là qu'il pourrait agir.

« Pourquoi faire ? _L_'entendit-il soudain hurler. Tu l'as vue ?! Elle n'a rien pour elle cette potiche ! »

_Sa_ colère était sans borne, il parvenait sans peine à imaginer _ses_ traits défigurés par la rage – bien que rien ne put jamais ternir l'harmonie de _son_ magnifique visage.

« Tu peux trouver mieux, souffla-t-_elle_ tendrement en se rapprochant de lui, tellement mieux...comme moi. », murmura-t-elle enfin au creux de son oreille.

Elle posa alors ses mains sur ses joues, légèrement, elles étaient douces comme de la soie.

« Regarde-moi, Gaara. », supplia-t-_elle_ si tristement qu'il eut du mal à ne pas _lui_ obéir.

Il sentait son bras entier gigoter contre son flanc et ne pouvait rien y faire, il tenta vainement de le porter de nouveau à sa bouche pour le mordiller mais les tremblements étaient si accentués qu'il peinait même à attraper un ses doigts dans sa bouche. _Elle_ était trop proche, trop belle, trop...trop, tout simplement. Et il ne pouvait pas résister, il ne pouvait pas se forcer à _l_'ignorer...il fallait _qu'elle_ arrête, il fallait qu_'elle_ s'éloigne sinon il ne jurerait plus de rien, il faillirait à sa promesse...il était si proche, si proche de tout abandonner pour un dernier regard, une dernière visite du paradis... Comme si les dieux avaient entendu ses supplications, il entendit soudain un léger « bip » provenant de son poignet.

Il jeta un regard à sa montre, trois heure trente et, comme dans un film chronométré, il vit les employés du bar en sortir et s'adresser quelques derniers mots avant de se séparer et il vit Karin ajuster son bonnet et remonter le col de son manteau avant de se diriger vers la gare. Il s'écarta alors largement d'_elle_ et recula un peu plus dans la pénombre. Là, il devait agir, il devait l'arrêter, il le fallait. Pour lui. Pour _elle_. Pour eux. Pour un bonheur qui semblait désormais à portée de main. Il devait _la_ sauver, mettre fin à ce calvaire et c'est cette idée en tête qu'il entreprit d'avancer, un sourire carnassier prenant inconsciemment place sur ses lèvres. Karin passa devant lui sans le remarquer et il se mit alors à la suivre discrètement, comme un félin caché par la noirceur de la nuit, souple et discret.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il la vit sortir son baladeur et appuyer sur le bouton « lecture » avant d'enfoncer ses oreillettes dans ses oreilles et de le replacer dans la poche de sa veste; il en profita pour se rapprocher encore plus d'elle toujours plus silencieusement, comme le serpent qui se prépare à attaquer sa proie.

« Je t'ai dit qu'elle n'en valait pas la peine ! »

Il écarta lentement ses bras de son corps et les dirigea vers elle, vers sa nuque, tandis que le rythme de ses pas s'accéléra. Il se tenait si près d'elle, si près, ses deux mains parvenaient à toucher du bout des doigts sa longue chevelure. Oui, il y était presque, il suffisait d'un pas de plus, d'une seconde, et il l'aurait, il aurait ce qu'ils convoitaient tant tous deux. Ils seraient libres libres d'être ensemble.

« Pourquoi refuses-tu de m'écouter ?! »

Il se rapprocha encore plus, la frôlant presque, et il se demanda comment elle pouvait ne pas sentir sa présence pourtant si imposante et menaçante. Ses mains se rapprochèrent de son cou, à quelques centimètres de sa carotide dont il imaginait les palpitations. Juste un mouvement, une seconde de plus...

« Que dirait ta mère ? », l'entendit-il alors susurrer, un rire dans la voix.

Il se figea aussitôt. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors et, soudain, il réalisa ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Que faisait-il ? Que comptait-il faire ? Il allait la...la... Non ! Il n'était pas comme ça ! Il n'était pas ce genre de personne ! Il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait pas faire une chose pareille. Il recula d'un pas, manquant de trébucher et s'enfuit aussitôt en courant comme un voleur avant de se réfugier dans une autre ruelle, le souffle court et le cœur battant. Ses tremblements, qui avaient pourtant disparu quelques minutes auparavant réapparurent aussitôt et cette fois ce fut son corps entier qui semblait subir des électrochocs. Il _l_'entendit rire et ses spasmes redoublèrent. Il porta sa main à sa bouche et mordit ses doigts jusqu'aux sangs, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse voir ce liquide rouge couler le long de son bras, il devait se punir, il devait regretter ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il n'avait pas le droit, non, il n'avait pas le droit de jouer ainsi avec la vie d'autrui...même pour _elle _?

« Quoi, c'est tout ? Se moqua-t-_elle_. Il suffit de parler de ta _maman_ pour que tu t'arrêtes ? », cracha-t-_elle_ sombrement.

Il avait l'impression que l'air ne parvenait pas à ses poumons, était-ce son imagination ou _elle_ l'étranglait, _elle_ enfermait sa gorge dans un étau de fer ? Il laissa échapper un grognement étouffé, tentant tant bien que mal de dégager sa gorge de _sa_ prise, ses mains cherchant vainement à s'agripper aux _siennes_ et à les éloigner de son cou.

« C'est donc tout ce dont tu es capable ? », de la colère avait désormais remplacé la moquerie dans _sa_ voix.

Une sensation de brûlure lui parcourut alors la jambe et il comprit qu'_elle_ avait dû rouvrir ses plaies non cicatrisées. Il se sentait si impuissant, face à _elle_, face à cette colère qu'il méritait amplement. _Elle_ avait le droit de le haïr, _elle_ avait le droit de le traiter ainsi mais il craignait vraiment que cette colère l'emporte et qu'il ne périsse de _ses_ mains.

« C'est donc **ça** l'ampleur de ton amour pour moi ?! », hurla-t-_elle_ et il sut qu'_elle_ le méprisait plus que tout.

_Elle_ le frappa de nouveau au niveau de la cuisse et il sentit un liquide chaud et visqueux couler le long de sa jambe. _Sa_ poigne sur sa gorge se resserra et il laissa ses bras retomber à ses côtés, acceptant son sort. Il avait échoué, une fois de plus. Il _l_'avait de nouveau laissée tomber. Au point où il en était, il pouvait tout aussi bien s'accorder un dernier regard, un dernier souvenir, un dernier plongeon... Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à porter ses yeux ternes et impurs vers les _siens_, _elle_ le lâcha soudainement et il s'écroula lamentablement au sort, sur son flanc, le corps tremblant et les yeux à demi-ouverts, regardant dans le vague. Il vit alors ses pieds se rapprocher de lui et comprit qu'_elle_ s'était agenouillée.

« Dis Gaara, prononça-t-_elle_ alors d'une voix si triste qu'elle lui fendit le cœur, est-ce que c'est vraiment tout ce que tu ressens pour moi ? » l'acheva-t-_elle_, des larmes dans la voix.

Il grimaça. _**Bien sûr que non. Bien sûr que non...**_ Si seulement elle savait tout ce qu'il ressentait...Oh si seulement les choses étaient plus simples, si seulement il n'était pas si sale, si souillé, si seulement il la méritait...si seulement il était plus fort, plus courageux. Parfois il aimerait tellement que ce soit plus simple. Il sentit à nouveau son corps se secouer et la réalité le frappa soudain en pleine face. Il était drogué. Et il était en manque en manque d'_elle_. Et il n'était même pas fichu de le lui montrer.

« Tu me déçois. »

Un voile sombre tomba alors sur ses yeux.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il se trouvait dans leur chambre, allongé dans leur lit du côté de la commode. Il pouvait _la_ sentir à ses côtés, la respiration lente et mesurée il savait qu'_elle_ faisait semblant de dormir et il décida de ne pas faire le moindre mouvement pour ne pas lui indiquer qu'il était réveillé.

Il avait honte, tellement honte...quel genre d'homme était-il pour faillir ainsi à ses promesses ? Il ne _la_ méritait pas, c'était plus qu'évident. Comment pouvait-_elle_ même le tolérer ? Il était un moins que rien, incapable d'accomplir quoique ce soit, incapable de _lui_ prouver son amour. Un jour _elle_ se ne le supporterait plus et _elle_ le quitterait, il le savait...il ne savait même pas pourquoi _elle_ l'avait choisi en premier lieu. Il n'aurait jamais dû s'intéresser à _elle_, il n'aurait jamais dû _la_ convoiter, ils ne se trouveraient pas dans une telle situation s'il était capable de se contrôler. A cause de lui _elle_ était maudite, incapable de se montrer au grand jour et il était le seul, le seul être humain qui puisse encore _la_ voir, lui montrer ne serait-ce qu'une part minime d'humanité et que faisait-il quand _elle_ avait le plus besoin de lui ? Il _la_ décevait, encore et encore, comme il décevait tout le monde. Son père, sa mère, ses frères et sœurs...et, maintenant, _elle_. Son père avait raison, il n'était qu'un moins que rien.

Ne supportant plus ses tourments, il agrippa d'une main un pantalon qui traînait par terre, et le fouilla rapidement pour en sortir l'objet de ses désirs, sa dague. _Elle_ la lui avait offerte bien des années auparavant, à une époque où ils jouaient encore aux pirates et il _lui_ avait dit que tout bon pirate en possédait une pour se frayer un chemin dans toutes les forêts et jungles du monde. Il parcourut la lame brillante de sa main gauche un instant, nostalgique et le regard vague, avant de la planter vivement dans sa jambe gauche. Là, là, tout allait mieux. La douleur l'envahit et il sourit. Il pouvait gérer, ça, c'était physique, c'était traitable, il pouvait gérer ça, contrairement à cette douleur affreuse dans sa poitrine et dans sa tête, cette peine qu'il ne pouvait pas guérir...comme il ne pouvait pas guérir la _sienne_. Avait-il toujours été aussi misérable ?

Il fut un temps où il était plus brave, plus fort, plus courageux, quand était-il tombé si bas ? Il observa passivement le plafond tandis qu'il retirait la lame avant de la replanter quelques centimètres plus loin, plus profondément. Il fut un temps où ses promesses signifiaient quelque chose. Et il en avait profité pour _lui_ promettre monts et merveilles..mais pouvait-il les _lui_ apporter aujourd'hui ? Il ricana, replantant de nouveau son couteau plus haut sur sa cuisse. Pouvait-il vraiment _la_ sauver ? _La_ sauver de quoi, au juste ? D'_elle-même_ ou de lui ? Il n'était pas un dieu, il n'était pas puissant, il n'était pas-

« Gaara ? »

Il choisit de _l_'ignorer, et se tourna sur son flanc, la lame toujours profondément plantée dans sa cuisse.

« Gaara ? », répéta-t-_elle_ en posant une main sur son épaule et il frémit.

Comment pouvait-_elle_ ne serait-ce que le toucher ? Ne _la_ dégoûtait-il pas ?

« Je suis désolée, Gaara. »

Il se figea un instant. Il voulut se retourner et _la_ secouer comme un prunier mais il se retint...il n'en était pas digne. Il n'était pas digne de _la_ toucher. Il n'était même pas digne de penser _son_ nom, c'était dire ! Mais pourquoi s'excusait-t-_elle _? C'était lui le fautif, il était exécrable, pathétique, une honte.

« Vraiment, sanglota-t-_elle_ et il jura mentalement parce qu'il aurait aimé être suffisamment pur pour _la_ regarder dans les yeux et _lui_ dire que rien n'était de sa faute, je suis allée trop loin hier. »

Il ferma les yeux un instant. C'est vrai qu'_elle_ avait été un peu plus violente qu'à l'accoutumée mais il ne lui en voulait pas – comment pouvait-il ? – _elle_ n'était pas responsable, c'était la malédiction, _elle_ ne contrôlait pas chacun de ses mouvements. _Elle_ n'était pas _elle-même_, il le savait. Il _la_ connaissait bien, _elle_ était douce, gentille, patiente, et belle, cette nouvelle manière d'agir, cette violence et cette cruauté n'étaient qu'un autre effet de la malédiction. Il savait qu'_elle_ n'y pouvait rien, c'était de sa faute, par sa faute _elle_ était maudite et il en était le seul responsable.

« Je-je sais que c'est dur pour toi mais p-pour moi aussi. Le simple fait de t'imaginer seul avec ces filles ça me... », s'affola-t-_elle_, dépitée.

Il remua la dague dans la plaie. Il devait gérer ça. Il savait comment gérer ça, _elle_ n'avait pas à se sentir coupable. C'était à lui de faire des efforts, à lui de lui venir en aide, et jusqu'à présent seuls ses talents de lâche semblaient être reconnus. Il serra le poing. Si au moins il pouvait _lui_ dire tout cela, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas. Ne serait-ce qu'un mot, un murmure, serait une tentation pour _la_ regarder. La moindre parole embrasait son corps et le poussait, comme par instinct, à se tourner vers _elle_, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne _la_ méritait pas. Et cela les tuerait tous deux. Il _la_ sentit caresser doucement son dos et son corps devint encore plus rigide.

« Je...j'ai de quoi me faire pardonner. », souffla-t-_elle_, penaude, en faisant glisser _ses_ doigts agiles sur son torse.

Il contracta la mâchoire, en essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas céder. _Ses_ doigts s'immiscèrent alors sous son t-shirt, vers son cou, ils caressèrent sa carotide, remontant vers le lobe de son oreille qu'_elle_ savait très sensible et juste au moment où il allait céder, _elle_ se détacha de lui et l'intima de le suivre. Il n'osa pas bouger un cil.

« Viens, tu vas voir, j'ai une surprise pour toi...c'est dans la cave. »

Étonné, il décida tour de même de se lever, retira la lame de sa cuisse et longea le seul couloir de leur maison avant de dévaler quatre à quatre les marches menant à leur cave et de déboucher devant la porte de ladite pièce. Des bruits étouffés lui parvinrent aux oreilles et il haussa légèrement les sourcils en ouvrant la porte. Ce qu'il y vit le pétrifia sur place.

Il n'y avait pas d'électricité dans cette partie de leur petite maisonnette, alors le propriétaire précédent y avait installé des chandelles afin de pouvoir s'y repérer. Et c'est seulement à cet instant qu'il regretta ce choix qui rendait le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux encore plus lugubre.

Là, au milieu de la pièce, assise sur un vieux lit d'appoint , se trouvait Karin, poings et pieds liés. Elle gigotait dans tous les sens, les yeux grandement ouverts et les cris qu'elle semblait vouloir émettre étaient étouffés par un bâillon qui était être noué au niveau de sa nuque. Des larmes perlaient de ses yeux et roulaient le long de ses joues, jusque dans sa bouche, et il lui sembla que ses prunelles étaient encore plus rouges que la vieille. Ils étaient tous deux horrifiés.

Que faisait-elle là ? Il aurait voulu _le_ lui demander mais il ne pouvait toujours pas se risquer à _lui_ parler. Au lieu de cela son regard resta fixé sur la rousse qui se démenait tant bien que mal pour se libérer, et c'est alors qu'elle détourna ses pupilles vers lui. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent encore plus quand elle le vit et il reprit soudain le contrôle de ses membres et s'approcha d'elle. Il dénoua rapidement la bâillon pour lui permettre de parler plus librement.

« Pitié ! Pitié ! Laissez-moi partir, je vous en supplie, laissez-moi tranquille ! Pitié, je n'ai jamais rien fait, je suis juste serveuse, je n'ai rien à vous offrir, je vous en supplie, laissez-moi partir, promis je ne dirai rien à personne ! », se mit-elle alors à sangloter.

Il hocha doucement la tête, hébété, leva les mains en l'air pour lui montrer qu'il ne comptait pas lui faire de mal et se mit en devoir de la libérer lorsque _sa_ voix résonna soudain.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il ne répondit pas et s'acharna sur le nœud qui maintenait sa main droite aux barreaux du lit.

« Elle a voulu ça ! Elle l'a demandé, lui rappela-t-_elle_ alors que ses mains se figeaient en pleine action, tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Hier, elle a demandé si tu voulais de l'aide, elle t'a proposé de l'aide, Gaara. Pourquoi ne lui donnes-tu pas ce qu'elle t'a demandé ?, murmura-t-_elle_ en l'enlaçant de dos. Pourquoi ne la laisses-tu pas t'aider...**nous** aider ? »

Il se releva alors et observa la jeune femme qui s'était calmée quelques secondes plus tôt en le voyant défaire les nœuds, bien que ses larmes continuèrent de couler. C'est vrai, elle lui avait proposé son aide...elle avait voulu ça...pourquoi devrait-il l'en priver ? Elle avait voulu les aider tous deux, il ne pouvait décemment pas refuser, n'est-ce pas ? Il se lécha inconsciemment la lèvre supérieure tandis qu'elle l'observait.

Il posa alors doucement sa main droite sur sa joue et il la sentit se tendre.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? », paniqua-t-elle

Mais pour toute réponse il déposa son index gauche sur ses lèvres, l'intimant de se taire. Il caressa doucement sa joue, tendrement, comme un amant, avant de glisser ses doigts vers ses yeux grands ouverts. Il releva doucement la main dans les airs, lentement, avant d'entourer de ses doigts son orbite, les ongles longs dirigés vers sa chair, un sourie carnassier sur les lèvres.

« Mo-Monsieur ? »

Il se releva soudainement, d'un mouvement sec, et elle crut qu'il délirait. Il s'éloigna rapidement de la rousse qui se mit alors à crier, comprenant qu'il ne comptait aucunement l'aider, mais qu'importe, il ne l'entendait plus, et se contenta d'ouvrir la seule armoire de la pièce dont il sortit une trousse noire. Il la prit sous son bras et en sortit une compresse et une solution désinfectante dont il imprégna la même compresse. Il se dirigea alors vers une petite table roulante, au coin de la pièce, à côté d'une chaise sur laquelle _elle_ avait pris place, et entreprit d'en désinfecter la surface pourtant propre par soucis d'hygiène.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Détachez-moi ! Je vous en supplie, détachez-moi !», sanglotait la jeune fille mais il continua de l'ignorer.

Quand il jugea que la table était suffisamment propre, il la tira derrière lui et s'arrêta aux côtés du lit, au niveau de la tête de la rousse qu'il observa un instant. Il déroula alors la trousse sur la table, laissant apparaître son contenu à la vue duquel elle laissa échapper un cri d'horreur.

Il se dirigea de nouveau vers l'armoire et en sortit un petit pot rectangulaire qu'il déposa à côté de la trousse. Karin hurlait désormais à la mort, se débattant contre les liens sur ses membres mais il ne l'entendait pas, trop absorbé par sa tâche. Cette fois-ci, il ne faillirait pas.

Il se rapprocha de nouveau d'elle, et posa une fois de plus son index sur ses lèvres tendrement. Comme il s'y attendait, elle se calma soudainement, sûrement par surprise, et il en profita pour poser ses deux pouces sur ses joues qu'il caressa doucement. Il _la_ vit du coin de l'œil quitter la pièce et il en fut soulagé, il ne pouvait pas poursuivre le rituel devant _elle_. Il y avait des choses qu'_elle_ ne devait tout simplement pas entendre... Et c'est quand il entendit la porte claquer derrière lui qu'il se décida finalement à plonger son regard dans ses prunelles flamboyantes.

« Est-ce qu'on vous a déjà dit..., commença-t-il, un fin sourire aux lèvres, que vous aviez les plus beaux yeux du monde ? »

Il leva alors son bras et l'abaissa avec force au-dessus de sa cornée, tandis qu'elle hurlait comme un animal battu. Minutieusement, il traça le contour de son œil, enfonçant dans sa chair son scalpel, sa tête maintenue par son autre main. Il prit quelques minutes pour observer le sang s'écouler le long de son arcade sourcilière, fasciné par le sillon de ce serpent écarlate puis prit un malin plaisir à la voir écarquiller encore plus les yeux tout en maintenant toujours le contact entre les leurs. Il incisa profondément sa chair, coupant les racines sensitives de son globe oculaire avant de le retirer complètement.

Une fois que la sphère fut complètement détachée de sa propriétaire, il la prit dans ses mains, l'admira un instant dans toute sa splendeur, avant de la déposer dans le bocal et de s'attaquer à l'autre œil. De la même manière, il enfonça son scalpel dans sa chair, ignorant ses hurlements ou encore le fait qu'elle tentait de défaire ses liens. Son visage entier était recouvert de sang et il ne regretta pas de lui avoir retirer son bâillon quand il constata que le bruit de ses cris se mariait parfaitement avec ce ballet d'hémoglobine.

Quand il eut fini, les cris de la rousse n'étaient plus que de vagues souvenirs imprégnés dans les murs. Il saisit le deuxième globe oculaire et le posa avec précaution dans le bocal avec son jumeau avant de planter sans cérémonie son scalpel là où son t-shirt était surélevé parce qui devait être son sein gauche. Son corps se contracta alors, parcouru d'un dernier spasme, il vit sa bouche s'ouvrir dans un hoquet d'horreur et en l'espace de quelques secondes, il vit le corps de la rousse se détendre tandis que, scalpel toujours en main, il pouvait sentir les percussions de son cœur se faner progressivement. Il retira alors brusquement sa lame et prit soin de détacher son corps sans vie de ses attaches au lit avant de retourner rapidement vers ces deux lobes qu'il venait d'extraire.

* * *

Il s'empara alors d'un verre dans l'armoire et se mit à presser ces deux sphères encore chaudes et c'est alors que le plus puissant des élixirs se mit à couler; il s'agissait de sa rémission, de son salut, sa repentance le plus puissant des remèdes, un liquide mielleux et doux au goût sucré et paradisiaque – l'ambroisie. Il l'observa d'un regard avide, l'âme en fête, avant de le porter à sa bouche. Doucement, patiemment, il fit couler ce nectar le long de sa gorge, prenant le temps de savourer chaque goutte et de n'en gaspiller aucune. Il la sentait déjà réchauffer son corps et le revigorer bien plus que ne le pourrait aucun sort. Il ferma doucement les yeux tandis qu'il reposait le verre sur la table. Il sentait son sang bouillonner dans ses veines, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer et une énergie nouvelle l'envahit. Il serra le poing, une bouffée d'adrénaline le parcourut, il se sentait plus puissant, plus fort que jamais, l'euphorie lui montait à la tête et il se sentait capable de soulever monts et montagnes.

Il ouvrit alors les yeux et les posa sur le miroir à l'autre bout de la pièce et il sourit. Ils avaient cet éclat, cette étincelle qui le rendait invincible et il sut alors qu'il avait réussi, il pouvait voir, il pouvait _la_ voir. A cette simple pensée, il rangea son matériel maladroitement, et il se précipita dans les escalier, manquant plusieurs fois de trébucher dans le vide et franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de sa chambre en quelques secondes, le souffle court, mais bien trop pressé pour ralentir. Il pouvait _la_ voir l'adrénaline le parcourait tout entier, animant son corps d'un zèle nouveau.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre d'une poussée brusque et ce qu'il y vit le figea sur place elle était là, devant ce miroir, dos à lui et cette simple image fit de lui le plus heureux des hommes. Il diminua en de longues enjambées l'espace qui les séparait et la saisit subitement, entourant ses hanches de ses mains puissantes. Elle ne sursauta même pas, comme si elle l'attendait, comme s'il l'avait fait pendant des années et qu'il allait le refaire pendant les années à venir et il eut l'impression de pouvoir sentir pour la première fois son parfum, un doux mélange de cannelle et de lavande. Il inhala pleinement, comme si c'était la bouffée d'air qui lui manquait depuis des semaines et la serra fortement contre lui, son nez dans le creux de son cou. Il respirait enfin.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué... », murmura-t-il, la gorge nouée.

Il l'entendit rire légèrement et il se sentit soudainement obligé de voir son visage s'étirer dans cette expression qui lui allait si bien. Il la retourna alors doucement et put l'observer. Il rapprocha son doigt de son visage et le posa sur ses lèvres. Elles étaient toujours aussi roses et pulpeuses, idéales à embrasser, son nez – nota-t-il – était toujours aussi fin et parsemé de tâches de rousseur, ses joues étaient toujours rondes et affichaient encore un semblant de sourire et sa peau était toujours aussi laiteuse. Elle était si parfaite...et encore, il n'avait pas encore revu le plus important. Et c'est lorsqu'il osa enfin poser ses yeux sur les siens que son cœur rata un battement. Ils étaient magnifiques...la plus belle chose qui lui ait été donné de voir sur Terre, ils étaient d'une pureté sans pareille, blancs, neigeux, avec une touche d'innocence et de pureté qui pourrait faire fondre le plus grands des tyrans...Il avait menti, elle avait les plus beaux yeux de l'univers. Elle était Aikaterina.

« Tu es si belle... », murmura-t-il de nouveau en sondant son regard.

Elle se contenta de lui sourire et l'entoura de ses bras. Il se sentait si bien là, dans ses bras. Combien de temps avait-il dû attendre avant de se retrouver là, au chaud, dans les siens ? Il savait que cela ne durerait pas longtemps, tôt ou tard ils se retrouveraient au point de départ, mais pour l'instant c'était si bon d'être dans ses bras, de se sentir pur, émérite, de pouvoir la toucher ainsi. Il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de l'attente – après tout, leur dernier échange remontait bien à six ou sept jours – mais il se sentait soudain revivre et impatient. Il voulait tellement la toucher, la caresser, la posséder, et parcourir de ses doigts chaque parcelle de son corps. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, la garder là dans ses bras et apprendre à la redécouvrir, à la rendre heureuse comme personne ne pouvait le faire. C'était leur chance, leur seul moment de répit, leur bonheur qui se matérialisait enfin et il était impatient, si impatient d'en profiter encore, de la regarder encore et encore et de tatouer à jamais son image dans sa mémoire.

« Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle doucement en caressant ses cheveux.  
– Et moi donc...Je t'aime tellement, _Hinata._ »

Et, comme s'il comptait le faire pour le reste de l'éternité, il se pencha lentement vers elle et posa délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes, tandis que ses mains glissaient sur son corps et le couvraient de caresses. Ce soir-là, ils dormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et même lorsqu'ils fermèrent tous deux les yeux, il eut l'impression de pouvoir toujours apercevoir les siens dans la pénombre.

Il se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard à ses côtés, et en profita pour fixer les étoiles dehors. Il ne pouvait pas accepter de vivre ainsi. Il était lâche, incapable d'obtenir quoique ce soit par ses propres moyens, et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle devait l'aider ainsi à accomplir une mission qu'il devait pourtant accomplir seul. Si seulement il n'était pas né ainsi, si impur, ils pourraient vivre leur vie tranquillement sans se soucier du lendemain mais il n'était pas un dieu, il n'était pas Poséidon et il ne pouvait pas tenir très longtemps sous cette forme. Il n'était tout au plus qu'Héliodore qui essayait tant bien que mal de reconquérir sa bien-aimée mais, comme pour beaucoup de choses dans vie, cet amour avait un prix.

La malédiction dont elle était victime avait ses propres règles. Seul un être suffisamment puissant ou pur pouvait poser ses yeux sur elle sans perdre la vie. Mais lui n'était rien de tout cela, il était un simple homme qui avait tenté de trouver une faille à cette règle et, par chance, il l'avait trouvée. L'ambroisie, c'était ça son remède. C'était la seule chose qui le rendait suffisamment puissant pour prétendre à la place d'un dieu. Sans cela il ne pouvait pas rester à ses côtés car la tentation de la regarder était trop grande. Mais voilà, cet élixir était rare car seuls les âmes au cœur pur pouvaient lui en fournir, seuls ceux dont les yeux brillaient d'une étincelle à la fois innocente et passionnée en possédaient. Et ces personnes devenaient de plus en plus difficiles à trouver... Il lui avait fallut sept jours, sept maudits jours pour trouver Karin et il avait failli commettre l'irréparable trop souvent.

Il refusait de revivre cela encore une fois, il refusait de la savoir de nouveau seule, invisible aux yeux de tous, de la voir sous l'emprise de cette malédiction, devenir une personne qu'elle n'était pas, cette femme cruelle qui n'hésitait pas à laisser les autres s'étouffer dans leur propre malheur. Elle n'était pas ainsi, elle ne méritait pas une telle chose.

Cette fois-ci il devait agir de lui-même, il devait pouvoir lui venir en aide tout seul, au diable les tourments et les remords. S'il était le seul à pouvoir la voir, le seul à pouvoir l'aider, il se devait de le faire qu'importe ce que cela pouvait lui coûter. Il l'observa dormir paisiblement...elle était si belle ainsi, si tranquille, sa respiration était posée et régulière, chose rare quand il n'était pas dans cet état. Elle ne le lui dirait jamais mais il savait qu'elle dormait difficilement quand il ne pouvait pas la voir, il l'entendait murmurer dans sa barbe parfois, et il parvenait à sentir son désespoir et sa détresse. Il ne voulait pas la laisser ainsi plus longtemps, livrée à elle-même, ça la tuait, la voir perdre peu à peu son humanité la tuait, alors il devait agir.

Il l'embrassa doucement sur la joue et se leva avant d'enfiler son pantalon. L'effet ne durerait que quarante-huit heures, il devait trouver un peu plus de ce nectar d'ici là. Il enfila une veste et sortit rapidement de leur appartement, le cœur battant la chamade...il n'était pas habitué à la quitter. Même quand il ne pouvait pas la voir, il sentait toujours sa présence. C'était étrange et angoissant de se retrouver tout à coup sans elle à ses côtés.

Il passa devant un bar et capta les paroles d'un présentateur de télévision.

_« ...il semblerait que l'enquête sur le meurtre de ces jeunes filles avance, les policiers nous ont révélé plus tôt que de nouveaux indices se sont ajoutés au dossier. D'après le nouveau profil établi par l'équipe du département des sciences du comportement, le meurtrier aurait entre vingt et trente-cinq ans et aurait subi de nombreuses rejets durant son adolescence, raison pour laquelle il se venge maintenant sur ces jeunes demoiselles qui étaient en âge de le rejeter à l'époque. Il peut se montrer délirant, agressif et même violent surtout s'il se sent rabaissé. De plus il est fort probable qu'il ait eu un père ou une mère qui le maltraitait ou le négligeait, ce qui explique pourquoi il recherche tant l'approbation de ces jeunes filles et réagisse de manière aussi violente face au moindre rejet. Si vous connaissez quelqu'un qui correspond à ce profil, prière de contacter le service de police le plus proche. »_

Il grogna. Le rejet ? Qu'on le laisse rire, ils parlaient pour ne rien dire ! Ils n'en savaient rien de lui ! Il n'avait pas peur du rejet, il voulait la sauver, acheter sa rémission, être là pour elle. C'était ça, l'amour, mais ça tous l'ignoraient, il était sûr qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait trouvé une relation aussi équilibrée que la leur. Ils se donnaient corps et âme à l'autre, prêts à tous les sacrifices. Il l'avait blessée dans son amour propre, elle avait dû céder sa propre fierté pour lui, comment pourrait-il refuser ces quelques sacrifices pour elle ? Il ne se vengeait pas, ignorants, il lui prouvait son amour. Il essayait d'atteindre son niveau de pureté. Il l'aimait, voilà tout. Mais eux ne pouvaient pas comprendre, ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre qu'on puisse aimer à ce point-là, ils étaient jaloux qu'il soit le seul homme qui soit digne de son regard et ils tentaient de leur faire payer à tous deux leur dédain. Mais ils ne les auraient pas, non ils ne les auraient pas...qu'importe qu'il soit souillé, pour elle il deviendrait le plus grand des dieux si elle le voulait. Il serait Poséidon, non, Zeus. Il serait Zeus pour elle. Il la sauverait.

Les mains dans les poches, il continua d'avancer, un sourire mutin aux lèvres, à la recherche de sa prochaine proie. Il avait fait une promesse et il comptait la tenir coûte que coûte. Il serait Zeus.

* * *

Il avait fini par en trouver une, et puis une autre et ainsi de suite, il passait dorénavant ses jours dans ses bras et les nuits dans la rue, en tentant tant bien que mal de se repentir et d'être digne d'elle.

Il ne saurait dire combien de doses d'ambroisie il avait pu stocker ni combien de jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que Karin les avait aidés, tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il possédait désormais une collection si large de ces vaccins qu'il pourrait s'en contenter pendant plus d'un mois. Mais il savait qu'il ne fallait pas se fier à cela, la conservation de ce nectar si précieux était difficile et il devait régulièrement se débarrasser du surplus qui périmait bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Toujours est-il qu'il était un nouvel homme, pas une seule fois elle n'avait disparu de sa vue, il se sentait si fort, si puissant et le simple fait de pouvoir s'endormir à ses côtés en caressant ses cheveux suffisait à le maintenir en vie.

Il avait réussi. Elle n'était plus seule. Pendant plus de trois semaines, pas une seule fois il n'avait vu resurgir cette autre facette de sa personnalité, ce monstre que cette malédiction l'avait forcée à devenir, elle était redevenue Hinata, seulement Hinata, celle dont il avait toujours été amoureux et celle qui ne voyait que lui. Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi être fier – après tout c'était lui qui était à l'origine de cette situation – mais malgré tout il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir son cœur gonfler de fierté lorsqu'elle posait ses lèvres si parfaites sur les siennes, rêches et trop fines. Il avait réussi. Il l'avait sauvée.

Mais il avait négligé quelque chose. Dans sa quête de rédemption, il était devenu moins méticuleux, plus brouillon, il ne se débarrassait plus des corps aussi méthodiquement qu'avant, il laissait des traces partout, il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où, trop pressé, il avait coupé trop rapidement ou trop profondément, faisant gicler une rasade de sang. Il était aussi fréquent qu'il ne prenne même pas la peine de ramener les jeunes vierges chez lui, préférant l'obscurité d'une allée peu fréquentée. Il se souvenait de cette fille blonde aux yeux roses – Shi ? Shian ? Qu'importe... – dont les cris avaient failli réveiller un quartier entier, ou encore de cette brune qui s'était tant débattue que l'allée entière était recouverte de son sang et de traces de lutte. Mais que cela pouvait-il bien lui faire ? Il était parvenu à la sauver, c'était tout ce qui comptait...

Il soupira de contentement en rangeant dans le frigo un nouveau flacon de ce nectar salvateur, il allait se diriger vers le salon quand Hinata se précipita vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! Hurla-t-elle en colère, brandissant un article qu'elle venait probablement de récupérer sur le pas de la porte. Il y a ta photo partout Gaara ! Ils te cherchent ! Quelqu'un t'a vu ! »

Il fronça à son tour les sourcils et saisi l'article dans ses mains avant de le parcourir des yeux. Elle avait raison. Là, en pleine une, figurait une portrait robot de celui qu'on avait surnommé « Le mauvais œil » et il pouvait y voir un visage ressemblant étrangement au sien. On y voyait clairement ses yeux tatoués, ses sourcils manquant et ce petit grain de beauté qu'il avait au dessus de la lèvre, à gauche. Fort heureusement, son tatouage n'y figurait pas mais la personne qui avait établi ce portrait devait l'avoir vu de suffisamment près... Il parcourut rapidement l'article des yeux.

_« ...portrait robot établi par Tayuya Oro, une des victimes qui a miraculeusement survécu à son agresseur. »_

Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Il avait toujours pris soin de vérifier leur pouls après le cou de grâce. Il ne pouvait pas il y avoir de survivants ! Sa main gauche se mit soudainement à trembler et il faillit déchirer l'article sous la colère. Tayuya... Non, ça ne lui disait rien. Ils mentaient, oui, c'est ça, ils mentaient, ils ne pouvaient pas savoir qui il était ! C'était impossible, il avait toujours une capuche, se déplaçait dans le noir et jamais au grand jamais il n'aurait laissé qui que ce soit s'en sortir s'il y avait ne serait-ce que la moindre chance qu'on l'ait aperçu !

Il vit du coin de l'œil Hinata sangloter et la prit dans ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Pleura-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Gaara ? »

Il serra la mâchoire et lui caressa les cheveux.

« Chut, ça va aller, tout va bien se passer, je suis sûr que c'est juste du bluff, d'accord ? On va aller chez ma mère – elle releva la tête brusquement – elle nous accueillera, ne t'en fais pas. On y restera le temps ça se tasse.  
– Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne id-  
– Chut. Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets. »

Sa mère habitait dans un petit village à cinquante kilomètres de Konoha, elle y avait déménagé à la mort de son oncle. Le voyage fut peu mouvementé et relativement épuisant, ils avaient pris le train pour éviter les contrôles à la frontière et ils n'avaient eu aucun mal à trouver sa petite maisonnette. Il ne l'avait pas prévenue mais il savait que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il était là chez lui, qu'importe que le simple fait de lui rendre visite lui tordait les intestins.

Il n'avait pas vu sa mère depuis plus de cinq ans, c'est-à-dire depuis que sa sœur, Temari, avait quitté le domicile familial. Les relations entre eux étaient assez tendues. Il ne la détestait pas, bien au contraire, elle était la personne la plus importante de sa vie après Hinata, mais il se sentait toujours anxieux à l'idée de se retrouver seul dans la même pièce qu'elle. Les remords et les regrets l'envahissaient et lui rappelait sans cesse cet accident qu'il avait causé... Il serra la main d'Hinata dans la sienne tandis qu'ils s'installaient dans la chambre d'amis. Il ne voulait pas revenir ici, vers elle, parce qu'il ne voulait pas repenser à tout ça, à tous ces drames familiaux qui avaient fini par les détruire, mais c'était pour Hinata, il devait la protéger avant tout alors s'il lui fallait revenir pour son bonheur, il le ferait un million de fois.

Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se réveiller la nuit en hurlant lorsqu'il se souvenait de leur ancienne maison, du regard de son père, de la chambre de Kankûrou ou encore de cette journée d'été durant laquelle il avait commis l'irréparable... Certes sa mère avait déménagé et s'était donc débarrassée de la plupart des objets qui ornaient leur ancienne demeure et cela lui évitait d'être à une proximité trop affolante de ces bibelots qui lui rappelaient sans cesse la période la plus sombre de sa vie mais la simple odeur du linge lui rappelait leur ancienne buanderie dans laquelle il avait dû aller chercher des serviettes pour sécher le corps frigorifié de son oncle la simple vue des verres qu'elle gardait dans son armoire au salon pour les grandes occasions lui rappelait son père et ce jour où il avait cru bon de lui rappeler ce qu'il ne méritait pas, le marquant dans sa peau, sur son front, et encore, ce n'était pas le plus affreux de ses souvenirs.

Non, il y avait encore pire, il y avait celui de cette journée ensoleillée, celle où il avait perdu le contrôle de sa voiture et où son frère avait perdu la vie. C'était son plus grand cauchemar et il faisait de son mieux pour ne jamais penser à ce jour maudit, au regard horrifié de sa mère quand sa voiture avait percuté quelque chose, quelqu'un, de plein fouet, à toute cette foule, à ces gens qui l'avaient tant méprisé, à cette réception pourtant joviale qu'il avait gâchée d'un simple coup d'accélérateur.

Quand sa mère rentra le soir et qu'elle le trouva dans la cuisine en train de dîner, elle ne dit rien. Elle se contenta simplement de lui sourire et de lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant des semaines, il continua bien entendu à se fournir son élixir et elle ne posa jamais la moindre question sur ses allées et venues nocturnes, et encore moins sur les murmures qu'il lui semblait entendre à chaque fois qu'elle passait devant sa chambre.

Et puis, cinq bonnes semaines plus tard, elle se décida enfin à l'approcher. Il était assis dans la cuisine, marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles, tout en mâchonnant des pâtes mal cuites, et il lui avait suffi de la voir pour savoir qu'elle savait. Elle savait tout. Elle roula jusqu'à lui et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de sa chaise. Il grimaça en apercevant son fauteuil roulant...un autre de ses plus grands remords, si ce n'était le plus douloureux. Il serra fort le manche de sa dague, dans sa poche, pour se donner du courage.

« Dis-moi, _mon a-amour _– était-il le seul à avoir entendu cette brève hésitation ? – Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

– Rien Maman, il haussa les épaules nonchalamment.  
– Je t'en prie ne me mens pas. », sourit-elle en lui caressant affectueusement les cheveux.

A cet instant, il eut subitement l'impression d'être revenu en enfance. Il rosit légèrement, penaud.

« C'est...C'est Hinata.  
– Hi-Hinata ?, elle écarquilla les yeux.  
– Oui, Maman. J'aide Hinata. »

Elle parut surprise mais n'en montra pas plus.

« Et tu...tu la vois souvent, Hinata ?, osa-t-elle, en grimaçant légèrement.

– O-Oui. Je sais que tu ne peux pas la voir, ajouta-t-il en la voyant retenir ses larmes, personne d'autre ne le peut. Mais moi je la vois Maman, même si pour ça je dois...je dois voler de l'ambroisie.  
– De l'ambroisie ? S'étonna-t-elle. La nourriture des dieux grecs ?»

Il hocha vigoureusement la tête.

« Oui...C'est pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux sans me transformer, tu sais ? Sinon il n'y aura vraiment personne pour la voir et elle sera toute seule... »

Il la vit hocher la tête doucement, de petites perles au coin des yeux.

« Ne pleure pas Maman, moi aussi j'aimerais tellement que tu puisses la voir...elle est devenue tellement belle...encore plus belle qu'avant et on-  
– Gaara ? L'arrêta-t-elle brusquement..  
– Oui ? »

Elle prit tendrement sa main dans la sienne et il n'eut aucun mal à voir l'effort surhumain que cela lui demandait.

« Hinata est morte, annonça-t-elle précipitamment, les yeux baissés.  
– Quoi ?  
– Hinata. Elle est morte, répéta-t-elle en laissant ses larmes couler. Mais ça va aller, d'accord ? Ça va aller parce qu'on va s'en sortir tous les deux.  
– Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Hurla-t-il, excédé.  
– Je t'en supplie Gaara, calme-toi. Je n'aurais jamais dû te raconter cette histoire, tu es malade, _mon amour_, comme ton oncle.  
– Tonton Yashamaru ?  
– Oui, ton oncle, elle lui caressa alors tendrement la joue – là encore, il voyait tout le self-control que lui coûtait ce simple geste – et poursuivit doucement. Tu vois des choses, Gaara. Des choses qui n'existent pas – une minute s'écoula pendant laquelle il se contenta de sonder son regard – comme Hinata.  
– Arrête de dire ça ! Tu mens ! Rétorqua-t-il en se dégageant de ses bras qui voulaient l'emprisonner dans une étreinte affective.  
– Tu as toujours eu beaucoup d'imagination..., elle sourit les larmes aux yeux, je suis désolée Gaara, c'est de ma faute, je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser seul avec ton père...j'aurais dû te protéger, se mit-elle à sangloter.  
– Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
– Pardonne-moi, je t'en supplie, pardonne ta mère. »

Il ne comprenait plus rien. De quoi parlait-elle ? Hinata n'était pas...elle n'était pas...elle était juste au-dessus dans leur chambre, en train de dormir ! Il se mit soudainement à l'appeler, plus fortement, plus prestement, comme si sa vie en dépendait mais elle ne daignait pas répondre. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?! Il l'avait vue à peine vingt minutes plus tôt, il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas trop traîner dans les couloirs froids de cette nouvelle demeure mais elle devait descendre pour lui ! Il se mit à scander son nom au grand désespoir de sa mère qui tentait tant bien que mal de le calmer. Il était en colère. Comment osait-elle dire des choses pareilles ? Qui était-elle pour oser affirmer pareilles inepties ?! Et Hinata qui ne répondait pas, où était-elle bon sang ?!

Soudain elle apparut. Quelque chose semblait avoir changé en elle mais il n'en formalisa pas, préférant simplement prendre sa main dans la sienne comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien là, près de lui. Il soupira quand il sentit la chaleur de sa paume dans la sienne.

« Pourquoi es-tu si en colère ? Murmura-t-elle alors en lui caressant affectueusement l'épaule.  
– Hinata..., put-il seulement répondre quand ses deux mains se mirent à tracer des arabesques sur ses deux épaules.  
– Ça te fait si mal de penser que je suis...morte ?  
– Tu as tout entendu ? S'étonna-t-il, oubliant par la même occasion sa mère qui semblait s'étonner de cet échange.  
– Est-ce que tu sens ton cœur se contracter ?, l'ignora-t-elle, l'air se raréfier ? Ça fait mal, non ? Et qui est-ce qui te fait si mal, Gaara, c'est ta propre _maman _? – il n'aurait su quoi exactement mais quelque chose semblait étrange dans sa voix. Dis-moi Gaara quel genre de mère fait ça à son enfant.. ? Susurra-t-elle et il crut entendre le vague sifflement d'un serpent au loin. Elle sait que tu m'aimes, quel genre de mère veut faire croire ce genre d'horreur à son enfant ? N'est-elle pas censée t'aimer ? Te chérir ? T'offrir tout ce dont tu as besoin... ? Et tu as besoin de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Le pressa-t-elle en traçant de son doigt le contour de sa jugulaire. Tu as besoin d'amour, Gaara. Et elle n'a jamais su t'en donner, souffla-t-elle au creux de son oreille.  
– Non elle m'-  
– -t'aime ? Ne dis pas des sottises, _mon amour_. Elle ne t'adresse presque plus la parole depuis l'accident et c'est à peine si elle accepte le moindre contact. Regarde dans ses yeux, elle a peur de toi, Gaara. Elle ne t'aime pas. Elle est comme les autres au final, ceux qui te regardaient bizarrement. Elle ne t'aime pas. Elle ne t'a jamais aimée. Sinon elle ne t'aurait pas dit que tu n'étais pas son fils – il écarquilla les yeux – tu te rappelles ce jour ? Quand Kankûro est mort et qu'elle t'a hurlé dans ce couloir froid d'hôpital que tu n'étais pas son fils...tu t'en souviens, n'est-ce pas ? Si elle t'aimait vraiment, elle ne t'aurait jamais regardé avec ces yeux...ces yeux remplis de haine, finit-elle froidement.  
– Ne dis pas ça...  
– Quoi donc ? La vérité ? Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, Gaara. Je suis la pureté, l'honnêteté incarnée. Cette femme n'est pas ta mère. Elle ne t'aime pas comme moi je t'aime. Est-ce que tu savais qu'elle te tenait responsable pour la noyade de son frère ? Ou encore pour cette chute que ta sœur a faite dans les escaliers ? Même ton père, Gaara, ton propre père ne voulait pas de toi. Comment pourrait-elle t'aimer, elle qui pense comme eux ?  
– S'il-te-plaît-  
– Elle ne t'aime pas. Il n'y a qu'à voir ton prénom... « celui qui n'aime que lui. » Quel genre de parent nomme ainsi son enfant ?»

_**Elle ne t'aime pas. Elle ne t'aime pas. Elle ne t'aime pas.**_ C'est tout ce qu'il parvenait à entendre. Tac. Tac. Tac. Un. Deux. Trois. Il voyait les lèvres de sa mère bouger mais il ne parvenait pas à saisir ce qu'elle disait. Il n'entendait qu'Hinata et les battements de son cœur. Ne l'aimait-elle pas ? Cherchait-elle à lui nuire ? Non, ce n'était pas vrai, c'était sa mère, elle n'était pas comme ça... Mais peut-être que c'était elle qui avait fait ce portrait robot, finalement ? Il en était sûr, personne n'avait jamais survécu à une de ses attaques, et elle semblait si sûre de son mauvais fond qu'elle avait dû entendre parler des meurtres et avait souhaité enfermer son fils indigne, le mouton noir de la famille, celui dont elle ne voulait pas. Oui, c'était ça, c'était elle. Il observa ses lèvres bouger frénétiquement et il lui sembla soudain les surprendre en train de dire « je te hais » et ses tremblements reprirent de plus belle. Je te hais. Je te hais. Je te hais. Et elle disait ça avec un tel air inquiet, une telle mine innocente, comme si elle se moquait de lui, comme si elle tentait à nouveau de cacher ses véritables pensées par des grimaces... Traîtresse !

Sans même s'en rendre compte, ses mains se retrouvèrent autour de son cou et il se mit à les serrer doucement, fortement, confondant ses supplications étouffées pour une nouvelle salve d'injures. Il appuya toujours plus sur ses carotides, coupant l'irrigation de son cerveau, et enfonça avec force ses pouces dans l'incisure creusée entre le haut de sa gorge et celui de son sternum. Elle le supplia encore et encore mais il n'entendit pas, trop plongé qu'il était dans cette litanie qu'il se répétait sans cesse. _**Elle ne t'aime pas. Elle ne t'aime pas. Elle ne t'aime pas.**_ Tac. Tac. Tac. Boum. Boum. Boum.

Quand il reprit enfin ses esprits, il se trouvait allongé sur le sol, les mains couvertes d'une substance moite. Il lui suffit de respirer profondément pour se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de sang et sitôt qu'il ouvrit les yeux il se souvint de son origine. Sa mère était là, étendue à même le sol, une arabesque écarlate recouvrait son visage tandis des ecchymoses aux tons violets ornaient sa nuque et son cou. Il se rapprocha précipitamment d'elle, un sillon de larmes dévalant ses joues, et c'est seulement alors qu'il remarqua avec effroi que ses yeux avaient été arrachés de leurs orbites. Il éclata en sanglots. Que s'était-il passé ?! Il chercha des yeux Hinata pour une explication, une main rassurante mais elle se tenait sur la table de la cuisine, les jambes croisées, un sourire victorieux pendu aux lèvres.

« Oh, tu t'es enfin réveillé ? Eh bien dis-moi dans ce cas Gaara...ça fait quoi de perdre ce qu'on a de plus cher? »

Il l'observa un instant et son corps devint rigide quand il vit qu'elle tenait dans ses mains deux globes oculaires aux prunelles noisette celles de sa mère. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ?! Il n'en savait plus rien...tout ce dont il se souvenait, c'était de ses mains entreprenantes sur ses épaules et des paroles sur sa mère. Il leva soudain les yeux vers elle.

« C'est toi, c'est toi qui a fait ça.  
– Moi ? Prononça-t-elle en souriant, mais je n'ai rien fait, _mon amour,_ ajouta-t-elle en le narguant. C'est toi qui lui a pompé tout son oxygène, ricana-t-elle. Alors dis-moi qu'est-ce que ça fait de perdre tout ce qu'on a de plus cher ? »

Il l'observa un instant. Quelque chose clochait...ce n'était pas Hinata, pas _sa_ Hinata. Elle ressemblait à cette autre facette d'elle, celle de la malédiction, celle qui était cruelle et méchante.

« Pourquoi ? Pourtant tu..tu...tu m'aim-  
– Tais-toi ! Hurla-t-elle soudain, comme si je pouvais t'aimer ! Tu n'es rien de plus qu'un crétin qui a cru bon de s'attaquer au bonheur des autres, cracha-t-elle en balançant les yeux de sa mère contre le mur.  
– Hinata...? Murmura-t-il en reculant, effrayé, jusqu'à ce qu'il bute contre une chaise, renversée à terre.  
– La ferme ! L'intima-t-elle. Tu m'as demandé pourquoi – elle éclata d'un rire tonitruant avant que ses traits ne se radoucissent et expriment une tristesse sans pareille – pourquoi, poursuivit-elle en haussant la voix, le regard dans le vague, que c'est ironique...n'est-ce pas à moi de poser cette question ?! – elle le fusilla du regard. Mais c'est vrai, tu as un esprit si perturbé que tu ne t'en souviens même pas...n'est-ce pas ? Comment appelles-tu cela déjà ? Ah oui « l'accident », se moqua-t-elle en mimant les guillemets, puis elle lui jeta son regard le moins amène. Étonnant qu'un événement aussi bouleversant soit réduit au simple statut d'accident.  
– Je ne comprends pas, put-il seulement souffler.  
– J'ai dit tais-toi ! S'énerva-t-elle avant de descendre de la table et d'enfoncer son talon dans sa jambe meurtrie. C'est moi qui parle. Pendant des années, j'ai attendu ce moment, j'ai attendu de te faire payer ce que tu m'as fait...et toi sombre con tu croyais que je te donnais enfin ta chance ? Que je t'aimais ? Que tu me méritais ? Rit-elle. Tu es vraiment bête ma parole.  
– M-mais, tu m'as aidé à-  
– Quoi ? A tuer ces greluches ? C'est pas comme si t'étais capable de quoique ce soit, tout seul. Je voulais simplement te forcer à accepter ce que tu étais vraiment...un meurtrier. Et je ne l'ai pas fait de gaieté de cœur. Voyons Gaara, réfléchis un peu. A ton avis, qui a établi ce portrait robot de toi ? Qui t'a initié à tous ces meurtres ? Et qui ne peut être vu de personne sauf toi ? J'ai commencé à te parler de ta mère il y a des mois de cela, quand je cherchais la manière la plus cruelle de te blesser et il m'a suffit de voir ta réaction à chaque fois pour comprendre que c'était elle. Tu t'en rends compte ? Trois ans ! Il m'a fallu trois ans pour apprendre que ta plus grande faiblesse était ta mère, c'est un peu ridicule, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Trois ans ? Non, ce n'était pas possible, ils n'étaient pas ensemble il y a trois ans...il y a trois ans Kankûrou était encore vivant.

« Je veux te faire payer, crétin. Et l'addition est salée. Est-ce que tu sais au moins ce que tu m'as fait ? Est-ce que tu sais en quoi tu m'as transformée ? Oh, c'est vrai, tu ne m'as jamais regardée ainsi, eh bien vas-y regarde-moi Gaara ! Hurla-t-elle alors qu'il persistait à regarder dans le vide en tentant de recoller les morceaux du puzzle qu'était sa vie. J'ai dit regarde-moi ! », éclata-t-elle en pressant ses mains autour de son cou.

Il le fit. Et ce qu'il vit alors lui donna envie de vomir. Elle était affreuse. Son visage était défiguré, sa mâchoire était disloquée, son nez était brisé en deux et semblait de travers, un de ses yeux pendait de son orbite tandis que l'autre tournait sur lui-même et ses cheveux ressemblaient à de la paille brûlée, défiant les lois de la gravité et dirigés vers le plafond, même l'odeur était identique. Elle portait une robe blanche déchirée en tous points qui tombait en lambeaux et ses os étaient si saillants qu'il les confondit avec sa peau. Et c'était bien ça le plus dégouttant cette fine couche verdâtre qui semblait recouvrir son corps entier, parfois remplacée par un liquide jaunâtre, suintant le long de sa joue, de son bras et de sa hanche, cette image abominable fit remonter sa bile dans sa gorge. Ses bras et ses jambes n'étaient plus que de frêles baguettes, à peine recouverte de ce voile vert et il lui sembla que son bassin était positionné dans un angle assez étrange. Elle ressemblait à une momie, une affreuse et monstrueuse momie.

« Alors ? Rien à dire ? Pas de compliments ? Tu ne vas pas me dire à quel point je suis magnifique malgré tout ? A quel point tu adorerais passer tes mains dans mes cheveux ? Je n'en attendais pas moins d'une poule mouillée comme toi... Ça t'effraie, hein ? Tu te poses des questions...comment est-ce arrivé ? Comme en suis-je arrivée là ? Et il ne te vient même pas à l'esprit que tu as causé tout ça ! S'énerva-t-elle en le secouant dans tous les sens. Oh non, tu ne te rappelles pas de ce jour où tu m'as vue sortir de l'Eglise avec Naruto et où tu as volontairement foncé sur nous en voiture ?! Quel genre de personne oublie un tel crime passionnel, Gaara ?! Est-ce donc là l'ampleur de tes sentiments ?! »

Il écarquilla les yeux.

« Non, je n'ai pas...tu...  
– Qu'il y a-t-il ? Tu ne supportes pas la vérité ? Mais c'est bien vrai, _mon amour_. Tu m'as tuée. Le jour de mon mariage, bordel ! J'avais acheté une robe chez Senjû & Co., est-ce que tu sais combien ça coûte cette connerie ?! Et quand je pense que c'est comme ça que tu as tué Kankurou et rendu ta mère paraplégique...tu me dégoûtes ! »

Elle le frappa et il accusa le cou, trop choqué pour riposter.

« Tu m'as enlevé mon unique source de bonheur et je suis revenue te rendre la pareille. Quitte à être maudite à une éternité de tourments, autant que tu m'accompagnes. Nous sommes maudits tous les deux, Gaara. »

Il fut soudainement tiré de sa transe. Non ! Non ! Il ne la croyait pas, ce n'était pas Hinata, pas sa Hinata, elle n'était pas comme ça ! Elle l'aimait, il le savait, elle l'aimait, elle était Aikaterina et il était Poséidon, elle devait finir par l'aimer, c'était comme ça que tout devait se passer ! Il joua des coudes pour se défaire de sa prise et se précipita aussitôt dans sa chambre. C'est là que se trouvait Hinata...

« Oh mais tu peux courir jusqu'au bout du monde, je te trouverai, _mon amour_. »

Il grimaça, il ne supportait pas qu'elle utilise ainsi son surnom, seule sa mère y était autorisée. Il ouvrit brusquement la porte de leur chambre et se précipita du côté de la fenêtre, là où il avait laissé Hinata le matin-même. Avec appréhension, il tira sur la couverture et il fut de nouveau figé sur place. C'était un cadavre. Cette vision le choqua tant qu'il s'écroula au sol, sur ses bras et ses genoux et des larmes roulèrent de nouveau le long de ses joues. L'odeur était affreuse, elle lui donnait des hauts-le-cœur et la vision apocalyptique de ce cadavre recouvert d'asticots et de vermicelles semblait avoir été tatouée dans sa rétine. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?! Qui était-ce ? Hinata ? Non, il ne pouvait pas y croire...que se passait-il ? Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui.

« Ah, s'exclama-t-elle en se pinçant le nez, c'est sûr que, trois ans de décomposition, ça ne sent pas la rose.  
– Je...je...tu...  
– Oh, et voilà que tu bégaies maintenant. Je t'influence tant que ça ? Se moqua-t-elle en s'accroupissant face à lui.  
– Ce n'est pas moi ! Je n'ai jamais...!  
– Tut tut tut, on n'a pas le temps pour ça, susurra-t-elle en le traînant de force vers le cadavre, l'obligeant à l'observer pendant de longues interminables minutes – elle le vit étouffer un hoquet de dégoût et elle sourit –, j'ai réfléchi, tu sais – poursuivit-elle comme si elle parlait de la pluie et du beau temps – te tuer serait inutile, ça te délivrerait, au final. Je préfère passer l'éternité à te torturer. »

Il s'écarta précipitamment d'elle et régurgita le peu qu'il avait avalé quelques heures plus tôt et elle sourit de nouveau, satisfaite.

« On aura largement le temps de se raconter tous nos petits secrets. Je pourrais me moquer du fait que tu aies vraiment cru que j'étais Méduse et toi Poséidon, ou encore que tu aies été assez stupide pour croire à l'existence de l'ambroisie. Oh, encore mieux, je pourrais te raconter pendant des heures comment tu as tué ta pauvre _maman_... »

A genou, au pied du lit, il rendait encore son déjeuner.

« Ou encore pourquoi j'aimais Naruto. Pourquoi il était meilleur que toi. Pourquoi personne ne t'aime. Pourquoi je te n'aimerai jamais. Oh Gaara il y a tellement de choses amusantes qu'on pourrait faire ensemble, rit-elle d'une manière enfantine en le voyant trembler. On pourrait même continuer notre petite routine, tu sais ? Toutes ces filles ne méritent pas d'avoir tout ce qu'elles ont. Je pourrais continuer à te pousser à les détruire comme tu l'as fait avec moi... c'est bien la moindre des choses, non ? Et on pourrait devenir tellement forts, si puissants...voir des choses que personne d'autre ne peut voir...et je pourrais te voir t'écrouler sous le poids de la culpabilité. Peut-être que ta mère nous rejoindra ? », s'exclama-t-elle, pleine d'entrain.

Il eut un éclair de lucidité.

« Je t'interdis de parler d'elle !  
– Oh pardon, il est trop tôt pour les blagues mortuaires ? », sourit-elle, taquine.

Il lui répondit par un regard noir.

« Tu es tellement naïf Gaara...comme si quelqu'un pouvait un jour t'aim- »

Il se jeta alors sans prévenir sur elle et la frappa de toutes ses forces encore et encore dans les côtes, la mandibule, tout ce qui lui était facile d'accès. Ses paroles lui avaient rappelé celles de son père et il ne pouvait pas...il ne supportait de les entendre encore. Quand il s'essouffla enfin, elle se contenta d'essuyer lascivement le sang qui coulait le long de sa joue.

« J'étais ta meilleure amie, Gaara...je t'aurais donné tout ce que tu voulais, pourquoi...?  
– Je te voulais, toi ! Et toi tu lui as tout donné, à ce salaud, tu m'as abandonné, comme les autres. », lui répondit-il, livrant enfin son ressenti.

Elle écarquilla grandement les yeux puis usa de sa voix la plus glaciale.

« Toi aussi tu m'as abandonnée. »

Il se releva soudain et s'enfuit rapidement de cette pièce, il dévala à une vitesse phénoménale les escaliers et se précipita vers l'entrée. De là il se mit à courir, toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin, peu importe où ses pas le menaient. Il voulait juste s'enfuir, ne plus la voir, il voulait qu'on le laisse seul.

« Ça ne sert à rien, j'ai réalisé ton plus grand fantasme...tu es le seul homme qui puisse me voir et ça pour très longtemps... Mais vas-y, crie, hurle donc que tu es poursuivie par une sorte de Bloody Mary vengeresse...qui pourrait bien te croire, de toute façon ? »

Il ne savait pas d'où provenait sa voix et il s'en fichait franchement. Il était arrivé à la hauteur d'un petit parc, en bordure d'une forêt. Il ne pensait qu'à courir, à avancer, mais il fut rapidement fatigué à cause de sa jambe meurtrie. Il s'affala alors à terre, sur le dos, et ramena vers lui la jambe douloureuse. Soudain, des bruits de pas parvinrent à ses oreilles et il sut qu'elle l'avait rattrapé. Il la vit se pencher vers lui mais baissa aussitôt le regard.

« Tu refuses de me regarder, Gaara ? – son visage se contorsionna alors et devint celui de sa mère - Tu refuses de regarder la seule personne qui t'ait jamais aimé..._mon amour_ ?», murmura-telle en imitant à la perfection sa voix.

Ces deux mots suffirent à le remettre sur pied et il se précipita sur elle.

« Tu peux me frapper autant que tu veux. Nous sommes et serons toujours liés. N'as-tu donc rien compris ? », murmura-t-elle, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

Mais il ne flancha pas, il la frappa encore et encore, à la tête et à la tempe jusqu'à ce que que du sang en coule. Puis il attaqua ses côtes, en visant son cœur, et il poursuivit par ses bras, ses jambes, jusqu'à ce que son humérus soit disloqué et que sa jambe droite forme un drôle d'angle avec la verticale. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, frappant encore et encore, jusqu'aux sangs, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse. Ce n'est que quand il releva la tête plusieurs minutes plus tard qu'il constata avec effroi qu'aucun de ses coups ne l'avaient atteinte – ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Elle lui sourit alors étrangement et il vit son visage se transformer encore, alternant entre le sien, celui de Naruto, sa mère, Kankûrou, Temari, Karin, ces autres filles qu'il avait agressées, son oncle, son père et, enfin, son propre visage.

« Nous ne sommes qu'un. », murmura-t-elle en usant cette fois une voix si grave et rocailleuse qui ne pouvait être que la sienne.

Il ne put contenir un cri d'effroi.

* * *

Il faisait nuit noire à Suna, ses talons résonnaient sur le sol dur de son village d'enfance et Ino Yamanaka avançait, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Elle revenait d'une joyeuse petite soirée avec ses deux amis d'enfance et étant donné l'air satisfait qu'elle affichait, ce rendez-vous avez dû répondre à ses attentes.

Elle huma une mélodie qu'elle avait récemment entendue à la télévision et sautilla presque en se dirigeant vers son logis où l'attendait son petit ami, Sai, fort inquiet à en juger par la dizaine de textos qu'il lui avait envoyés durant les cinq dernières minutes. Elle s'apprêtait à tourner et prendre la gauche à un carrefour lorsqu'un bruit à sa droite attira son attention. Étant infirmière de formation, son instinct lui dit d'aller jeter un coup d'œil et elle lui en fut bien vite reconnaissante.

Là, contre un muret, était adossée une personne, un homme étant donné sa carrure, dont la respiration saccadée indiquait un début de détresse respiratoire. Elle se précipita à ses côtés et commença par vérifier son pouls qui – fort heureusement – était faible mais tout de même satisfaisant.

« Monsieur ? »

Elle lui tapota légèrement les joues.

« Monsieur ? Je vais vous mettre en position assise. »

Elle voulut mettre son bras autour de son épaule mais elle l'entendit jurer et comprit aussitôt que son épaule était disloquée. Elle le traîna tant bien que mal vers la lumière d'un lampadaire et constata de profondes blessures au niveau de ses tempes, des griffures plus bénignes le long de ses joues, des hématomes sur presque l'ensemble de son corps et il lui suffit d'un rapide coup d'œil pour diagnostiquer l'infection d'une blessure à la jambe gauche. Un hématome assez gros semblait aussi fleurir sur son thorax, près de son cœur et c'est lorsqu'elle le palpa qu'il ouvrit soudainement les yeux.

Ses pupilles papillonnèrent un instant, comme s'il cherchait à savoir où il se trouvait, ce qu'il se passait, et elle lui offrit un sourire rassurant tout en prenant sa main droite dans la sienne.

« Tout va bien monsieur, j'ai déjà appelé une ambulance. Je m'appelle Ino, je suis infirmière, et vous ? Que vous est-il arrivé ? »

Il tourna alors son regard vers elle et un sourire vint alors orner ses lèvres sèches et recouvertes de sang. Il porta sa main libre vers sa joue et se releva doucement malgré ses protestations. Ses yeux brillaient, ils avaient cette étincelle unique. Elle était _jolie_.

« Dites-moi Ino...est-ce qu'on vous a déjà dit que vous aviez les plus beaux yeux du monde ? »

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**« Est-ce qu'il l'a sauvée ? **__»_

Nul ne le savait, mais on raconte que c'est à Athènes que se trouve le plus beau buste de Poséidon.

.

.

* * *

**Dernière petite explication :** Il va de soi que la légende décrite est fausse, ou du moins je l'ai modifiée en y apportant de nouveaux éléments. D'ailleurs, si vous voulez en savoir plus sur Méduse, il vous suffit d'aller voir sur wikipédia. Les prénoms choisis sont bien grecs. "Aikaterina" est un dérivé de "Katerina" qui signifie "pur" et "Héliodore" signifie "don du Soleil" (je pense que c'est on ne peut plus clair, non ? ;) ). "Méduse" signifie "régner, commander". Enfin, Poséidon (/Neptune dans la culture romaine), comme tout le monde le sait, est bel et bien le dieu des mers et des océans, j'aurais voulu le remplacer par Hadès(/Pluton dans la culture romaine) mais je n'ai pas eu le cœur de massacrer à ce point une si belle légende :) En pus Hadès souffre déjà assez pour que j'en rajoute...

Que vous ayez lu ce texte jusqu'au bout ou non, j'aimerais sincèrement savoir quelles ont été vos impressions. De plus, je suis la plupart du temps sur skyrock, sur le blog "writingbreathing" sur lequel je serai ravie de discuter avec vous et recueillir votre ressenti.

D'autres suggestions ? Des questions ? N'hésitez pas, je suis là pour ça.

**Bee.**


End file.
